Angel's Love
by LucyHeartfilia.Kitty
Summary: -One Shot .


**Hİ ! XD AGAIN ME! 3 **

**...well...bye ._. **

**good readings!**

**_:D_**

_Hissedemezdim..yada dokunamazdım..sadece koruyorum._

''Alo?''

Bu onu son duyuşumdu koşarak binanın tepesine çıktım. Ve Grayla karşılaştım Yüzü solmuş ve eski Graydan gram yoktu.

''Gray..''

köşede kendini rüzgarın esintisine neredeyse bırakmak üzereydi.

''D-dur.''

Yavaşça yanına gittim. Gözleri uçurumun aşağısına bakı ı takip ettim ve arabalara baktım.

''Hadi gidelim.''

Gray derin bir nefes aldı ve elimi tuttu.

''Ben gidiyorum. ama farklı bir yere.''

Nişanlısını 2 gün önce kaybetmişti ve o zamandan beri Grayi ilk kez telefonuma cevap verirken bulmuştum. ama bulduğum yer... tamamiyle... tamamiyle olmasını istediğim yer değildi.Çocukluk arkadaşımızdan bir diğeri daha Gözlerini hayata yummuştu.

Natsu...

O gerçekten ilk ve tek aşkımdı. 6 yıl önce bir trafik kazasında uzun çabalarına rağmen yinede yenik düşmüştü. ve Juvia.. oda kanserdi. Kanser kalbine kadar ulaşınca...

bunları artık düşünmek zamandır yıpranmıştım. süreklide devam ediyordu. Annemin ve Babamın ölümünden sonra Tek kardeşim Gray ile ikimiz ..bu hayattaki tek bağımdı o. ama artık bende yaşama umudumu kaybetmiştim.

Elimi tuttuğunda gözleri bir an Gökyüzüne çevrilmişti.

'gitmek istiyorum. Luce.'

ve Elini sıktım.

''o zaman birlikte.''

Gözlerimi sımsıkı kapadım ve saniyelerin geçmesini bekledim.

''1''

''2...''

_dur.!_

sadece bir an..sadece o an yapacağım işte pişmanlık duydum.

Bu ses..beynimde yankılanmıştı..kesinlikle oydu.

''Natsu..''

''3''

Gray yavaşça elimi tutarak onunla birlikte uçuruma düşmeme yardım etmişti.

_çok geç.üzgünüm Natsu._

ve o hızla düşerken kesinlikle ikinci kez aynı sesi duymuştum. Hayal olduğunu sanmıştım.

_LUCY! HAYIR!_

buz gibi zeminin sertliğini ve soğukluğunu kısa bir süreliğine hissetikten sonra yavaş yavaş zihnim bulanmaya başlamıştı.

Ölüyordum.

x

Sarışın ve Çocuğun düşüşünü kendi gözlerimle saniye saniyesine izlemiştim. İlk kalbi duran çocuktu. Hayattan gram pişmanlığı yoktu. Ama kızın son andaki yaşama arzusu..hala o farketmesede vücudu ölüme karşı direniyordu.

bomboş düştükleri binanın duvarına sonrada İnsanların geçtiği yola baktım.

hayat gerçekten çok çabuk ve hızlı geçiyordu.

tıpkı benim seneler öncesi o bir saniyelik hatayla çarptığımız araba yüzünden ölümüm gibi.

Lucynin dibinde çöküp gözyaşlarıma engel olamadı ...Lucy...neden gülümsemenin solmasına izin verdin?

neden ?

Neden o gözlerinin birazcık daha ışıldamasına izin vermedin?

neden sen yaşarken benimde yaşamama izin veremedin?

Ambulansın siren sesini duymuştum.

evet doğru ya! hala geç değil. onu hayatta tutun. onun ne kadar koruyucu ve ölüm meleği olsam bile onu hayatta tutmaya devam edin. benim yapamayacağım şeyi siz yapın.

ve grayi ceset torbasına yavaşça çekişlerini titreyerek izledim.

benim can dostumdu. baş düşmanımdı ve ...ve...o... öl- ..

Elim bir saniyeliğine Lucynin alnına yaklaştı.

ona dokunamadığımı biliyordum ama ölmesine izin vermeyecektim.

iç kanamasını yavaşlattım bu yapabileceğim tek şeydi.

yavaşça nabzını kontrol ettiler ve bağırdılar.

'TANRIM BU BİR MUCİZE HALA YAŞIYOR! SEDYEYİ GETİRİN HEMEN!''

yavaşça sedyeye kızı kaldırıp arabaya bindirdiler arkamda beliren kadını görmezden geldim.

''Gray fullbuster 26 yaşında ve sevdiği kadın yüzünden intahar etti. ah canını almak gerçekten düşünmekten daha zordu. *gülmeye başlar* ''

''tamam Erza . ben gidiyorum.'' ayağa kalkıp ambulansın gittiği yöne bakar. kanatları yavaşça ortaya çıkar ve etrafta küçük bir alev oluşur.

''sonra görüşürüz.''

Kız durup yere bakar.

''ah bir saniye kızın kolye-''

Erzanın sesiyle arkasına döner ve yerde Lucynin kolyesini fotoğrafının bulunduğu kolyeye dokunmasıyla görünmez olur ve onu cebine koymayı başarabilir.

''görüşürüz.''

ve ortadan kaybolur.

Erza iç geçirir.

''demek sevdiği bir kızın koruyucusu olmuş...dramatik.''

.

.

Natsu kendi tılsımını kullandığından direk Lucynin yanında belirir.

'Başkaları için*yaklaşır* sakın bir daha hayatını riske atma.'

Uyuyan kızın göz kapakları çok hafif titrer ve mırıldanır.

't-ta..mam..'

Natsu şoke olur. Kendisini duymasına imkan yoktur. değil mi?

Etrafına bakar ve ışığa odaklanır.

Işık..

IŞIK!

düğmenin yanına yaklaşır ve yakıp kapamaya başlar.

gerçekten koruyucu meleklerin bir kaç nesneye dokunabilmesi bir mucizeydi.

Işığın yanıp sönmesinden rahatsız olan Lucy yavaşça gözleri aralanır.

''ışık neden kesilip geliyor?elektrik sıkıntısımı?''

Hadi yapma luce. Bunu bildiğini biliyorum .

''üç kere hızlı..bir kere ara..bu.. ne demek..birdakika..Gün-aydın?Günaydın?''

evet işte bu!

''bunu kim yapıyor?*düğmeye bakar ve kendiliğinden açıp kapandığını görür. içinde bir ürperti olmasına rağmen gram endişelenmez tekrar yatağa yatar ve ışığa bakmaya devam eder.

Natsu tekrar ışığı kapatıp açar.

''bu..birdakika.. uzun zamandır ışık oyununu oynamıyorum. Bu i buda y ... iyi misin?'' *iç geçirir* ''evet iyiyim. teşekkürler. ım...en sevdiğim oyun olduğunu unutmuşum..bunu benimle oynayan birtek N-...*düğmelere tekrar bakar* Birdakika..m-mümkün değil...N-natsu?NATSU?!''

ve ışıklar birdaha yanmaz.

gün ışığında etraf birden olması gerekenden daha fazla sessizleşir.

Natsunun birden kalbinde bir ağırlık oluşur.

Neden sana dokunamıyorum?

yüzüne doğru olması gerkeenden fazla yaklaşır. Lucy hala şaşkınlık içinde düğmelerin tekrardan açılması için beklemeye başlar.

Neden beni göremiyorsun?

''N-natsu..b-buradasın...h-hala buradamısın? yoksa seni buldum diye gitmek zorundamı kaldın?''Düğmelere bakmaya devam eder.

içindende 'Neden o burada? yani nasıl? ne şekilde geldi...keşke konuşabilseydim. acaba gerçekten gitti mi?' der.

Natsu lucye yaklaştıktan sonra kalbinin aşırı ağırlaştığını hisseder.

Sadece iki ipucuyla beni bulabilecek kadarda neden bu kadar zekisin?

gözleri lucynin bandajına kayar ve içinden bir ton küfür geçirir.

'Natsu...'

artık gittiğinden kesinlikle emindi.

Natsu hiç kıpırdamadan oflayrak elini hafifçe sürahinin yanında duran bardağa sallar ve esintiyle bardak hafifçe titrer. Lucy sesi duyduğu gibi bardağa bakar ve sonra düz durur.

''yanımdasın!''

ve sessizlik.

doktorların ayak sesini duyar ve hızlı bir şekilde ışığın düğmesine bir kere basıp ortadan kaybolur.

''Son ışık..hoşçakal. hayır..gitme!''

ve Lucynin odasının kapısı sonuna kadar açılı Tek kelime etmeden pencereye doğru bakar.

''gerçekten oydu..''

x

x

x

iki gün sonra Lucynin yaralarının hafif olması nedeniyle evinde dinlenebilmesine izin verirler. Lucy eve döndüğünde sessizlik içinde oturmaya başlar.

oturduğu koltuğun arkasındada Natsu yere oturmuş bir şekilde durmaya başlar.

''Natsu? buradamısın?''

en ufak bir hareket gelmez.

''Natsu..''

natsu sessizce koltuğun arkasında oturmaya devam eder.

Üzgünüm Lucy. sana başka bir şey gösteremem. ama iyi olduğuna bir şey yapmak istiyorum.

yavaşça ayağa kalkar ve Lucynin çıkardığı montu yere atar. Lucy şaşkın şaşkın monta bakar.

''benden onu giymemi mi istiyorsun?''

hemen artından kapı açılır ve içeri buz gibi hava girer.

''dışarımı çıkacağız.?''

montunu giydikten sonra kapıyı arkasından kapatıp yola çıkar ver yere yavaş yavaş seken taşları görür.

'bana yol gösteriyor? ama nereye?' yavaş yavaş Tiyatro salonuna doğru ilerlerler. ve kapının orda durur.

''Burası..demek.''

içeri girip etrafa bakınır.

''kimse yok?''

yavaş yavaş Tiyatro salonuna gider. ve sahnein ortasında durur.

''Neden buradayız?''

Arkadan çok düşük bir seste hafif bir şarkı çalar.

''Ah natsu '' gülmeye başlar.

Bana hep oyuncu olmak istediğini söylerdin.

''Sanırım dediğimi hiç unutmadın.''yere oturup şarkıyı dinlemeye başlar.

''ilk defa görmediğim halde yalnızlık çekmediğimi farkediyorum. Teşekür ederim.''

saatlerce aynı şarkıyı dinlerler Natsu Lucye bakmaktan bir an olsun sıkılmaz. öylece aynı yerde dururlar sonra birden Natsu bir şey hisseder ve dış kapıyı hareketlendirir.

'dışarı mı çıktın?'' ayağa kalkıp yavaş yavaş lucyde kapıya doğru ilerler ve o ilerlemesiyle Tiyatro salonunun büyük kapısını kapatıp arkasından kilitler.

''kızı koruyamazsın dragneel.''

''lisanna.''

arkasını dönmesiyle Ölüm Şeytanıyla karşılaşır.

'uzun zaman olmuştu. Şimdide koruyuculuğamı başladın. ne hoş. ''

Kızın elindeki dev Artı şeklindeki siyah uzun orağa baka kalır.

''buraya ne için geldin Lisanna?'' hafifçe kanatlarını çıkartır.

''Verilen bir emir için geldim. Sen dragneel güçlerini ölmekte olan bir kızı tekrar hayata döndürerek ne halt yemeye çalışıyorsun?Kızın canı için buradaym.''

''onu yaşatan ve öldürecek olan benim. Ona elini dahi süremezsin.''

''ateşin oğlusun diye sana bu güçler verildi ve sen bunu bir hiç için kullanmaya cürret etme.'' yavaş yavaş Boynuzları ortaya çıkar.

''kızı bana vereceksin!''

''ASLA!''

lucy tam dışarı çıkacakken içeriden kilit sesini duyduğunu zanneder. ilk başta pek önemsemesede büyük bir gürültü duyduğu için geri dönmek zorunda kalır.

Kapıya vurur ama açılmayınca arka kapıya koşar.

''Dragneel ateş bende işe yaramaz. ben sıcaktan geldim. *gülmeye başlar*''

''umrumda değil. O kıza elini bile süremezsin.'

tam dövüşleri sırasında Salona Lucy damlar.

''Lanet olsun lucy şimdi hiç sıra- *o anda Lisanna üzerine atlar* biliyorsun değilmi dragneel sen eğer benim kölem olmayı kabul edersen istediğin bir şeyi koruma altına alabilirim.''

Natsu birden dona kalır ve hemen ardından Alev alır ve Lisannayı yukarı fırlatır.

''Sen- ben diye bir şey yok. o kıza istesende istemesende yaklaşmayacaksın.''

L: burada neler oluyor?

Natsu son anda lisannaya büyük bir alev topu gönderir ve birden lisanna hızla kaçıp lucye dooğru koşmaya başlar tam Orağı Lucye doğrulttuğu sırada Yan tarafından Natsudan bir darbe yer ve duvara çarpar.

''benim dediğimi hala anlamıyormusun?''

ve Natsu Lucynin içinden hızla geçip lisannaya koşar ve olan o anda olur Lucy enerji yüzünden birden yere çöker.

''b-buda neydi?''

Lisannayı tutup havaya kaldırır

''Lisanna..şimdi git ve onlara birazdan Rapor getireceğimi ilet.''

Kız acı yüzünden gözlerini açmadan onayladığı gibi ortadan kaybolur.

Natsu yavaşça Lucynin yanına gelir ve elini hafifçe yanağına dokundurur.

''Yaşayamacaksın. üzgünüm lucy seni koruyamamm..ne kadar denersem deneyeyim sadece ölümlüler karşısında birşey yapabilirim bu taraf...seni ..ben..koruyamam...yapamıyorum..''

elini son bir kez ışıkların düüğmesine doğru tutar ve bir kere kapatıp açar.

''hoşçakal mı? ne için?''

Natsu yavaşça kalkıp Kapıyı açar ve beklemeye başlar.

''b-benden çıkmamı mı istiyorsun?'' yavaşça emekleyerek kapıya yaklaşır ve kapıdan tam çıkacakken Natsu Kolundan yakalayıp hareketsiz bırakır.

''Ne-? S-sen?''

Lucynin suratını yavaşça çenesinden kaldırıp bakmaya başlar.

''üzgünüm lucy. eğer bunu yapamazsam...acı içinde ölebilirsin.''

'neler oluyor? Natsu?''

''öbür tarafta seninle görüşeceğiz. seni orada bekliyor olacağım.''

gözlerini kapatıp son bir kez alnına dokunur ve daha önceden aldığı tüm acıları ger iiade eder. Lucy tiz bir çığlık atarkende Yavaşça Natsunun kollarına yığılır (

''Sana ne kadar üzgün olduğumu söylesemde..ne kadar özür dilesemde hiçbiri bir hayatı ger igetiremeyecek. hepsi bunların hepsi sana olan bu lanet boyuttaki aşkım yüzünden oldu. seni öldüren benim.. seni öldüren bu meleğin aşkı

ve orada Görevi tamamlanan melek yavaş yavaş yok olur.

THE END

**W.N. :**

**W-What Happens .**

**I hope you love this story 3**


End file.
